


One day - Remix

by berettajane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is ready for the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day - Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942475) by [berettajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane). 



> Hey, everyone! This is a rework/remix of my work titled 'One Day', which was Luke Hemmings from 5 Seconds of Summer and an Original Female Character. As I thought about it after posting it, I thought it might be better suited in a different fandom with an established pairing, so here it is!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I do not own the rights to the picture used!

                                                                                          

 

The boys walked into the dressing room, showered and in fresh clothing as they excitedly bantered after another great show in Oslo. They settled into different couches, curling up with their partners and talking about the show.  

Louis felt arms snake around his waist, pulling him into a hug as he made a sandwich on the counter in front of the mirror.  He looked up, locking onto Harry's emerald green eyes in the reflection.  They both smile and Harry kisses his cheek before settling his head onto Louis' shoulder.

"That was a great show, Haz.  Best one yet," Louis says, continuing to make his sandwich.

"You say that every night," Harry says, running his hands from Louis' shoulders down to rest his hands on top of Louis'.  Louis hums in contentment, leaning his head back into Harry's shoulder and smiling as they stared into each other's eyes in the mirror.  Louis feels the pad of Harry's thumb softly rub the ring finger on his left hand.

"You know, one of these days, I'll put a ring on that finger and we'll have it all," he says softly into Louis' ear.  Louis felt his heart race and electricity shoot down his spine.  "I promise you, Lou.  One day, I'll give you the world," Harry says, laying a chaste kiss on Louis' neck.

Louis turned in Harry's arms, cupping his face and kissing him deeply.  Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis, pulling them impossibly closer.  After a moment, they pull away, breathless, leaning their foreheads together.

"You already have."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
